Prince Charming In Boxer Shorts
by HarryPotter7881
Summary: Bella Swan has like Edward Cullen ever sice he moved to Forks 4 years ago. She thinks that he will never notice or go for anyone like her but when her cousin's 18th birthday arrives and Edward runs into her room in boxer shorts will love bloom?


"Bella. Bella. BELLA COME ON UP UP UP!" The voice of my cousin rang through my cloudy sleepy haze. "BELLA COME ON!" My body started shaking up and down as he started jumping on the bed. I pried my eyes open and saw my newly 18 year old cousin jumping up and down on my bed like a 5 year old he was spinning belly flopping. God why am i related to him? As soon as he noticed i was up he came and jumped on me.

"Emmet-t c-can't b-breath." I chocked out using the last of my oxygen supply. He quickly got up off me and looked guilty but he still had a gleam in his eye.

"Sorry belly- welly." I groaned at the nickname he game me when we were 8 years old while he chuckled.

"You know i hate that nickname." I said with my voice quivering as i tired to repress a yawn.

"I know that's why i do it! Emmett McCarty prank and annoyer master!" He smiled and thumped his chest hard.

"Emmett can i ask you one tiny weenie question?" I asked using my baby voice; he nodded and cocked his head to the side. If i hadn't known him better i would have thought he was a dog.

"What are you doing in here at" I looked over to my clock and my eyes about fell out their sockets "6:30 IN THE MORNING!"

"Well... i got up at 6 and went on my Xbox and nobody was online and aunt Renee took all my games away so i thought i would come in here and bug you. And also IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, he probably woke most of forks up with that statement.

"Happy birthday Em. Now if you excuse me i need some more sleep." I snuggled back into my pillow and brought the duvet over my head. It was suddenly yanked off my body and the cold immediately hit my legs making me jump out the bed.

"EMMETT!" I yelled. He looked at me like a deer caught in headlights. I walked to wards him and he walked backwards.

"Bella please. I'm sorry i just want your help." I stopped mid stride. He wanted my help? I looked up at him and he continued.

"I want to have a birthday party tonight and i want your help making a cake and getting food. Please Bella. Please do this for your baby cousin."He got down on his hands and knees and gave me a pout.

"But Emmett remember what happened last time you had a party?" He had about 50 friends there drinking and doing... the thing. Then he had a firework display and ended up setting the house on fire.

"I know but I'm only having Jasper and Edward around this time. I promise, please!" I gave him a smile and ran to my wardrobe to get dressed i pulled out my midnight blue blouse and black denim jeans. I brushed my dull brown hair and it fell naturally down my back.

"BELLA COME ON! AUNT RENEE AND UNCLE CHARLIE WANT TO TALK TO US!" I heard Emmett shout from the bottom of the stairs. My mom and dad were never up at this time they always woke up after 10.

"COMING!" I put my brush back on my dresser and walked down the stairs, i was on the last step when gravity decided it didn't like me anymore and i fell down the stairs.

"Watch out there Bells." I fell into my dad's arms. He lifted me back up and brought me to the kitchen were Emmett was scoffing pancake after pancake in his mouth and my mom was sat with a cup of coffee reading the daily paper.

"Hi Mom." I said and i went to go and get a bowl of shreddies. I poured the cereal into the bowl and got a glass of OJ and sat down at the table.

"You wanted to talk to us Aunt Renee?" Emmett asked through mouth full's of food. I rolled my eyes and my mom nodded at Emmett's question.

"Yes. Me and Charlie need to go out of town for a couple of days. Now that Emmett is 18 he is aloud to access the money his parents left him." Emmett had lived with us for 12 years. His parents died in a car accident when he was six and he was the only survivor. " So we need to go to Jackson ville so we can sort out things with the bank so he can get his money. We will be gone a week minimum so look after yourselves and don't do anything stupid." She aimed this at Emmett this time.

"I won't be stupid Aunt Renee i swear."

"Okay we love you both if you need us our contacts are on the fridge. Bye." Her voice faded away as she walked out the door with her belongings and dad. We heard the car drive down the drive way and down the street before Emmett jumped up.

"Come on Bella we need a cake. He pulled me up by my hand and got all the ingredients out for a cake. I walked over the oven and the ingredients and got started.

3 hours later the kitchen was covered in sugar, water, flower you name it. Everything was everywhere. Emmett's cake was placed on the counter thought it was a 2 rail high cake and it had white cover icing on with blue _Happy 18__th__ Birthday Emmett_ written on the on the top.

"I don't know about you but I'm ready to hit the hay." Emmett mumbled picking his head up off the floor for a second. Emmett was covered with all the ingredients. He thought it would be fun when i walked out the room he would play food fight with himself. I know Crazy isn't it?

"Well too bad because I'm going to the store for more food while you clean this place up. You clean it because you did it. See ya." I grabbed my keys and $100 out of Emmett's party money pot and ran out the door before he could protest.

I was half way to the store when i spotted a silver Volvo on the side of the road with smoke poring out the engine. I saw Edward pacing up and down while gripping his bronze hair his hands. He was stuck. It was 2 miles to the store and it was another mile to his house. I pulled up at the side of the road and got out.

"Hey Edward." I said as i ran over. He looked relived.

"Bella! Thank god! I'm stuck my engine blew and I'm stuck! Do you think you could give me a lift home?" I smiled at him and went to my truck and pulled my tools out. After spending all that time with Rose i learned alot about cars. I went over to the car and lifted the hood and i got cracking.

~15 minutes later~

There you go you're all set."I said as i patted the hood. Edward walked over and brought me into a hug.

"Thank you Bella." His velvet voice whispered in my ear. I leaned into him and breathed in his scent. He smelled like the forest and warmth and Edward. All of him. He pulled away and i looked into his eyes.

"Your welcome." I said. He stared at me for a minute then shook his head.

"I've got to get going, my mom was expecting me home an hour ago. I'll see you at Emmett's party tonight." I nodded and he walked to his car and drove off. I sighed and walked over to my truck letting the light rain that was starting to fall wash over my face. I can't believe Edward Cullen just hugged me.

Edward moved to town 4 years ago and he instantly made friends with Emmett and Jasper. When i first met him i thought he was the most gorgeous thing i had ever seen but now 4 years later i just want to... God. I like him so much, i want him but he would never go for me. He would never go for dull eyed dull haired ugly Bella. I let a few tears escape before i got out of the truck cab and walked into the store.

7:00 rolled around quickly. When i got back Emmett had cleaned every inch of the house and was passed out on the couch. I prepared the food and got all Em's favourite CD's lined up. He woke up about 5:30 and went and got a shower before thanking me for helping me with his day. I nodded and went up stairs to my room. And here i am waiting for Rose to sign on MSN. Rosalie Hale is my best friend and has been ever since she moved to forks with Jasper 6 years ago, she's had a crush on Em for 2 years and has never really done anything about it because she doesn't want to ruin their friendship. She is also the only one that knows about my feelings about Edward and tells me to get out of my shy head shell and go for it, but i've never had the guts. Edward and Jasper got here an hour ago and they had been partying ever since. The music was blasting down stairs but it was a faint thump at the bottom of my floor. My MSN dinged showing me that rose had signed in and had sent me a message.

_*BellsndRose*_ : _Hiya babe what are ya up too? ;)_

_*Shygirl128* Hi Rose nothing much. Em's having a party and the music is about to make my floor cave in ;) u?_

_*BellsndRose*: Emmett's havin a party? Your Mom and Dad let him have one after last time? Who's there? _

_*Shygirl128*: Yeah Em's having a party and Mom and Dad are out of town because they are going to sort out the money Emmett's parents left him. And only your brother and Edward are here. _

_*BellsndRose*: Edward's there? Oh are you havin your wicked way with him ;)? _

_*Shygirl128*: ROSE! What is going on inside your head? I swear you and Em are perfect for each other! And by what i mean Edward is here is he's down stairs partying with Emmett and your Brother._

_*BellsndRose*: Aww Bells ruin my fun why don't you? And you know about Emmett i don't want to risk our friendship. Any way why are you and Edward not together again?_

_*Shygirl128*: Yep that's what I'm here for ;) haha. And you and Em would make an amazingly perfect couple. And for Edward, reason one: He doesn't feel that way about me, he likes me just as a friend. And Reason two: He wouldn't go for me because he is the gorgeous guy with Bronze hair, Emerald green eyes and a smile to die for._

_*BellsndRose*: Wow you give alot of Reasons but just imagine for a second that you went for it with Edward and you got together and eventually fall in love because i know you are close to that. _

I did what Rose said and i could picture it. Me and Edward in the school parking lot before school starts kissing each other and holding hands when we walk to our classes. I shook my head and realised Rose was still waiting so i replied.

_*Shygirl128*: Yeah i can picture it but i haven't got the guts you have Rose and he doesn't see me that way._

_*BellsndRose*: ISABELLA MARIE SWAN DON'T YOU SEE THE WAY HE LOOKS AT YOU! I swear you are blind to love._

_*Shygirl128*: Rose what do you mean they way he looks at me? _

_*BellsndRose*: Never mind Bells. So bells is there alcohol at that party? ;)_

_*Shygirl128*: No of course not! You don't know what my Dad would do to Emmett and me if he found out there was alcohol in the house._

But i spoke to soon. Emmett burst through the door with a bottle of beer in his hands and he was just in his boxer shorts!

"T-thes my favour-rate cusin." Emmett slurred i could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"1st I'm your only cousin and 2nd EWWWW! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I yelled. I did not want to see my cousin in his boxer shorts. Well i don't want to see anyone in their boxer shorts. I spoke to soon though because in the next second Edward ran into my room with no beer bottle in his hand and in his BOXER SHORTS! I think my mouth drop open and a bit of drool came out of my mouth. His toned muscles stood out on his arms and his pale skin looked so smooth. My eyes ran down to his stomach to see his six pack stand out.

"B-Bella!" Edward slurred. " Bella-a's here!" He came and picked me up while Emmett ran out the door saying he wanted more beer. Edward put me down but still kept his arms around me.

"Edward?" He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. His emerald eyes were coved with a intoxicated haze.

"Y-yes?" He looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"You know Emmett has ran out the room going to drink more beer." His eyes widened at my words and he then ran out the room shouting to Emmett he better not be drinking his "Fizzy fizz" Drink. I let out a little bit of breath and walked back to my bed in a haze. I looked back at my laptop and saw Rose had left me 4 messages.

_*BellsndRose*: Probably ground you for life and then murder u. Haha ;)_

Two minutes later she had sent another.

_*BellsndRose*: Bells are you there?_

One minute later she had posted another.

_*BellsndRose*:Bella are you there? Are you okay?_

After another minute she had sent the last one witch was sent 30 seconds ago.

_*BellsndRose*: ISABELLA MARIE SWAN IF YOU DON'T REPLIY IN 2 MINUTES THEN I AM COMING OVER!_

_*Shygirl128*: Don't worry Rose I'm here. You would never guess what just happened! _

_*BellsndRose*:Thank god you're alright! And i don't know Cows just turned into horses ;)_

_*Shygirl128*: No! Do you wanna know?_

_*BellsndRose*: Well duh!_

_*Shygirl128*: Well Emmett ran into my room drunk as heck and in Just his BOXER SHORTS! He started talking and i told him to put some clothes on then Edward ran in the room just as drunk as Emmett in JUST his BOXER SHORTS. He has a 6 pack Rose! And then he said Bella's here very enthusiastically and then picked me up and hugged me. _

_*BellsndRose*: O...M...G! YOU SAW HIM IN HIS BOXERS? And Emmett oh my good *Drool*_

_*Shygirl128*: ROSE! That's my cousin! And yes i DID see Edward in his boxers! _

_*BellsndRose*: Cool girly! I've got to go now I'm tired as heck see ya later babes! Xxx_

I looked at the clock and saw it was 10 to 1 in the morning.

_*Shygirl128*: Okay! See ya! Xxx _

I logged off MSN and shut down my laptop. I put it on my desk and went and got under my covers and let sleep over take me.

I woke up 2 hours to a dry ache in my throat. I needed a glass of water and fast. I got out of bed and tried not to trip over anything. But with me i don't have any luck so i ended up stubbing my toe on the corner of the bed.

"OW!" I shouted then i clamped my hand over my mouth. I listened downstairs to see if there was any noise but there was none so i continued walking. I reached the kitchen and got a glass off the drainer and filled it with water. I practically threw it down my throat. It made the ached dull then fade and made me feel better. I put the glass in the sink, Ahh well I'll wash it in the morning. I walked into the hallway. I suddenly heard a sleepy voice and it was coming towards me.

"B-Bella!" It was Edward and it looked like as soon as he saw me his sleepiness was gone. I looked into his emerald eyes and i could tell he was still drunk. Man how much had he drunk? He ran over to me and brought me into his arms. I relaxed in his arms and breathed in his scent, i loved his smell. I could feel myself starting to fall asleep so i tried to pull back from Edward's arms but he was having other ideas.

"Nooooo. You've got to stay here with me. You can't leave me."He pulled me back into his arms and held me tighter.

"Edward? Edward?" He looked down at me with his beautiful eyes. "I was just trying to go to bed, you can come with me if you want?"_ Oh my god did i really just say that? _He nodded and let me go but he grabbed my hand as soon as my body was free. I walked up the stairs into my room and got under the covers with Edward following behind me. He wrapped his arms behind me and placed his head on my shoulder. I felt my eyes start to droop and the blackness starting to overtake me. I was just about to under when i heard Edward whisper in my ear.

"Night night my Bella."

**Okay here is the first chapter! I hope you like it! Please please please review it will make me really happy!**

**See ya later **

**Edward Lover 1817**


End file.
